Recuperándome
by Asshai
Summary: Spoilers Noveno libro  Sookie reflexiona sobre lo que ha ocurrido después de lo ocurrido con las hadas...


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Ch. Harris, naaada mio. Solo el divagar...

**Dedicatoria:** a quién me ha pasado la historia que guardé en su pórtatil. Siempre, gracias.

**Spoilers**: Final del 9ª libro.

**Resumen:** Sookie PoV (como siempre, claro), reflexionando después de todo lo ocurrido en el noveno libro.

**RECUPERÁNDOME**

Esta vez las cosas han sido demasiado horribles. He presenciado muchas muertes, muchas batallas;

he salido herida muchas veces, he sentido dolor.. pero esta vez he sobrepasado limites que

creía imposibles. ¿Cuándo cometí el error de sobrepasar ese límite? supongo que es la causa de

haber nacido sobrenatural. Quizá no soy un vampiro o una cambiante, pero soy sobrenatural.

Llevar sangre de hada, tiene que convertirme a la fuerza en algo diferente, ya no solo es la

telepatía, sino mis genes. Ojalá hubiera sido solo la telepatía.

Pensé que echaría mucho de menos a Niall. Me equivoqué. Es verdad que añoro el saber que tengo

más familia aparte de Jason, pero vivir con la idea de que pudiera alzarse otra revolución

en el mundo de las hadas era... insoportable fisíca y mentalmente, por lo que después de

curarme de mis heridas y empezar a reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido, me he sorpendido a mi

misma apoyando la decisión de mi bisabuelo de sellar el mundo de las hadas. No querría hacerle

ni una sola pregunta más. Es más, hubiera pasado felizmente por esta vida sin saber de su

existencia. Por primera vez puedo decir que lo bueno no se ha equilibrado con lo malo. Y por

no engañarme más a mi misma, admitiré que sí siento pena por él, a Niall le hubiera gustado

pasar más tiempo con nosotros. Pero es infinitamente mejor que nos observen desde lejos (si es

que es posible) sin cruzar nunca más la barrera a este mundo.

Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas por la muerte de Claudine, lágrimas que me hubiera ahorrado si

las hadas no hubieran aparecido en mi vida, pero aún así, llegué a apreciarla y a agradecerle

de corazón todo lo que había hecho por mí. De hecho, había perdido a su hijo, por cuidarme. Asi

que sí, por Claudine merecía la pena llorar.

Lloré por Tray. Tanto por él como por el dolor que sentía Amelia. No teníamos aún mucha

confianza, pero que alguien muera defendiéndote es algo que no te deja impasible. Sé que era

deber suyo al pertenecer a la manada de Alcide, para algo ya les había ayudado yo anteriormente y

me había ganado la protección de los licántropos. Pero es una protección que nunca quise usar. Era

un buen hombre y Amelia lo adoraba, asi que sí, por Tray también merecía la pena llorar.

Lloré por mis padres. Asesinados por las hadas, hasta tal punto se remontan esos males. La gente

fiel a mi bisabuelo no era así, eso es cierto, pero aún así no deja de ser culpa de ellos. Vivir

con la idea del accidente de coche fue buena para no acumular rencor durante años. Al menos la

revelación de la verdad vino con la venganza de la mano. Por lo que me queda solo el llorar sus

muertes por la causa verdadera.

Lloré por Mel. Otra muerte más añadida a la lista. Esta vez no era por mi causa pero afectaba a

Jason y además había sido yo la que había contado a las panteras que pegó a Crystal. Quizá Mel

no era el mejor hombre del mundo, pero morir por pegar un guantazo a alguien que no había

parado de provocarle me parecía un castigo injusto. Pero eran asuntos de la manada de panteras

y no podía haber hecho nada para salvarle. Así que lloré por Mel y su peculiar historia.

Y esos llantos me ocuparon varios dias, se me agotaban las lágrimas por alguíen y aparecían nuevas

por alguien más. Demasiadas muertes esta vez. Creo recordar que hasta lloré por la traición

de Arlene. Sam no le dirigía la palabra e incluso fue a su caravana a amenazarla si volvía a

tenderme una emboscada o a respirar a mi alrededor. Queda como tarea pendiente, después de

haber llorado por su odio hacia mí, pegarle un guantazo en cuanto la viera. Menuda zorra.

Por último, lloré por mí. Pero como no soporto la autocompasión y sé que es dificil de frenar

en cuanto se empieza, paré a los pocos minutos. Y a la mañana del sexto día de recuperación

en la casa, decidí que era hora de poner sobre la mesa los aspectos positivos.

Estaba viva. Había deseado morir unas cuantas veces en estos días, pero no cabe duda de que estar

viva es un aspecto muy positivo. Las magulladuras de mi cuerpo se habían curado del todo, aunque

tendría cicatrices para toda la vida en el muslo izquierdo, una pequeña cerca del ombligo, otra

en la mejilla (casi imperceptible aunque yo la notara), y otra en el pecho derecho, justo debajo

del pezón, esa era grande y algo profunda. Pero supongo que sin la sangre de Eric hubiese sido

mucho peor. Asi que estar viva y casi entera, era muy positivo.

Amelia estaba conmigo. Pensé que se iría de Bon Temps después de lo de Tray, que cuidarme

le salía muy caro y preferiría volver a la tranquilidad de vivir sola. Pero me había equivocado.

Había sufrido mucho, pero le gustaba su vida en Bon Temps y su trabajo, asi que por ahora se

quedaba. Algo había mencionado de buscarse casa para ella sola, pero a largo plazo. Ahora nos

necesitabamos, si no queriamos volvernos locas por todo este caos. Así que tener a Amelia para

hablar y hacerme compañía, era algo positivo también.

Lo que viene el punto de volverse loca. Debería de tener unos traumas de aupa, pero supongo que

ya había ido acostumbrandome a este estilo de vida. Peleas y secuestros, no eran nada nuevos, asi

que me lo tomé con calma y dejé que la gente de mi alrededor me ayudara. Y las lágrimas vienen

muy bien para ayudar a pasar el trance. Asi que no derrumbarme del todo era algo muy bueno.

Y había un vampiro que era un buen hombre y que me quería. Bill o Eric. Por mi los dos pueden ser

esa persona, no sé a quién se refería Niall y creo que me es indiferente. Siempre he sabido

que Bill estaría ahí para cuando le necesitara y que aún sentía algo por mí. Y desde hace unas

semanas también sabía que Eric me quería y que (si algo no se lo impedía) también daría su vida

por mí. Antes pensaba que salvar su pellejo sería lo primero que Eric haría, pero no fue así.

Luchó con Bill y con Tray y conmigo. Asi que la cuestión es, ¿a quién quería yo?. Por lo pronto lo

único que me inspira algo positivo, es tener a gente que me quiere. No voy a pensar en nada

más en mucho tiempo Sabía que Bill y Eric me habían visitado porque Amelia vino a preguntarme

un par de noches si podían pasar, pero le dije que no. Estaba en mi etapa de llantos y no

quería más emociones. Los veré para agradecerles todo pero, no decidiré nada más profundo.

Sobre todo porque algo en mi interior me dice que esa balanza ya estaba inclinada hacía uno

de ellos desde hacía muchos meses, alguien con quien, sin que fuera mi voluntad todo sea dicho,

ya estaba comprometida.

Asi que, mañana empiezo de nuevo a trabajar en el Merlotte's. Estoy deseandolo. Me siento

tremendamente bien al saber que jamás habrá un hada en este mundo esperándome a la vuelta de

la esquina y que por lo tanto y si todo seguía así, nadie querría matarme en mucho tiempo, quizá

nunca más. Aunque eso era ser demasiado optimista. Necesito volver a la rutina de siempre, ver

a Sam, el único al que había dejado pasar a verme a la habitación; servir bebida, escuchar el

jaleo de la gente, limpiar la casa, leer... llevar una vida normal. Aunque nunca sea normal del

todo, cosa que no me importa, pero al menos que sea algo más tranquila. Adoraba volver a la

rutina, aunque con cicatrices. Tenía ganas de ver a Bill y agradecerle todo lo que había

hecho, decirle que contase conmigo, que le tenía mucho aprecio y que le quería. No del modo en

que le había querido antes, pero le quería muchisimo.

Y para terminar de ordenar mis pensamientos, también he de reconocer que tenía muchas ganas

de ver a Eric. Quizá era lo que más me animaba. Si, empezar mi rutina y ver a Eric terminaron

de animarme esa noche. Por lo que me acosté con la sensación de que iban a comenzar tiempos

mejores, además ¿acaso podía ocurrir algo malo que no haya pasado ya?

**FIN**


End file.
